


Just a Trifle

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby needs a taste-tester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Trifle

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #388 "trifle"

“That isn’t _really_ blood, is it?” asked McGee.

He leaned against Abby’s kitchen counter, peering into the clear glass trifle dish at the layers of deep red… something. He was almost certain Abby wouldn’t have included actual blood. Almost.

“Of course not,” she said, turning back around with the whipped cream container. “It’s raspberry puree and Caro syrup.”

“Ah,” said McGee.

“But it looks real, doesn’t it?” Abby grinned. “I’m making it for the nuns’ Halloween party next week, but I wanted to test the recipe.”

“And you needed somebody to help you eat it?” McGee asked. “Got another spoon?”

THE END


End file.
